Un Tren de Londres a Barcelona
by ValeeAz
Summary: ¿Te detendrás a comprender la muerte o vivirás la vida? El destino tiene preparado muchos caminos. Cada camino te presenta un mundo de opciones. No te aferres al pasado dejando escapar el futuro porque cuando el momento llegue será más difícil aceptarlo.
1. Parte UNO

_**¿Te detendrás a comprender la muerte o vivirás la vida? El destino tiene preparado muchos caminos. Cada camino te presenta un mundo de opciones. No te aferres al pasado dejando escapar el futuro porque cuando el momento llegue será más difícil aceptarlo.**_

_**Twilight no me pertenece. Solo el contenido del la historia. **_

**Un One Shot bastante largo. (Lo dividí en TRES para que fuera más fácil de leer)**

**Si me preguntan creo que este es uno de mis mejores FICS esperó que les parezca agradable**.

**.: Parte UNO:.**

Un tren de Londres a Barcelona.

Un tren.

Bella jamás creyó que su sueño se fuera a cumplir a tan corta edad. Charlie, su padre, por fin la llevaría en su primer viaje por tren. Por fin su padre cumpliría su promesar y no estaría sentada en el primer vagón. Se relajaría y descansaría en uno de los cómodos compartimientos que eran brindados para los pasajeros y, tal vez, si su suerte deseaba jugarle otro buen rato irían al compartimiento de la cafetería, o como la niña prefería llamarlo, irían al compartimiento comida.

Charlie siempre había estado presente en el corazón de su pequeña de ojos cafés, pero nunca en su casa. Isabella Swan vivía en una pequeña casa a las orillas de un pueblo que colindaba con Londres, la gran y grisea ciudad. Su madre, René, había estado con ella hasta dos meses atrás cuando el cáncer ganó la batalla contra su cuerpo. Bella, teniendo siete años había tomado todo con tranquilidad, tal vez demasiada. Charlie creía que el que su pequeña viviera con una niñera en la misma casa donde tenía dulces recuerdos con su madre podría causarle una tristeza inigualable, inclusive un trauma.

Lo que pocos tomaban en cuenta era la madurez de la niña. Bella si había sufrido la muerte de su madre, seguía sufriendo por ello, sin embargo al mismo tiempo la niña entendía que nada podía hacer para traer de regreso a su madre. Isabella inclusive sabía que así estaba mejor. No necesitaba más días viendo como la enfermedad carcomía la sonrisa y energía con la que René era identificada. Sabía que su madre merecía un descanso, y que mejor que uno eterno.

Era cierto, había pasado muchas noches en vela, llorando y gritando, pero entendía que la vida no era justa. Bella sabía que jamás podría volver a tener una vida normal y sabía que ese hoyo que se había formado en su pecho iría creciendo día con día, conforme el tiempo fuera avanzando y ella fuera necesitando de su madre cada vez más. La niña sabía que no vería a su madre derramar esas lágrimas de orgullo en ninguna de sus graduaciones, que no estaría ahí para su boda, y tal vez su primer embarazo. Que sus hijos no podrían disfrutar del espectáculo de marionetas que su abuela era tan buena en montar, que su abuela alguna vez le había hecho a su madre.

Fuera como fuera Bella no podía cambiar el tiempo y ahora se encontraba aquí, enfrente de la entrada al vagón número siete de los veintitrés disponibles. Charlie levanto su sombrero y bajo la cabeza para mirar a su preciosa niña. La pequeña tenía la vista plantada en la entrada y parecía estar concentrada en algo.

Y lo estaba. Pensaba una y otra vez la misma oración.

_**16 años después….**_

¡Isabella Marie Swan!- Anunció el director de generación desde el podio- Alumna líder de la generación 2006-2010 en la carrera de Literatura nos deleitara con un discurso dirigido al alumnado.

Bella sintió sus piernas entrar en estado "terremoto" cuando el director Greene dijo la primera silaba de su nombre. El público aplaudió lleno de entusiasmo esperando a que la dichosa alumna hiciera aparición en el podio.

Vamos Bella- sintió el empujar de su amiga _Ángela_ del asiento pero no logro más que hacer que la tímida Bella se hundiera más en la silla.- Bells por favor. Tienes que hacer esto. ¡Te están esperando!- Su tono bajo a tal grado que la suplica sonó más como un chillido.

Bella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. No iba a ridiculizarse enfrente de todos. No había nadie que la viera ahí, nadie que realmente le importara. Nada la impulsaba a cometer esta locura. Volvió a agitar la cabeza como loca. Cerró los ojos porque el efecto empezaba a marearla.

- No puedo, Ang. No puedo hacerlo- Se quejó en un susurró.

¡¿QUE? Vamos Bella, ¡Muévete!- Grito Ángela nerviosa.

El director Greene desde su posición podía ver a todos y cada uno de los alumnos presente en la ceremonia y cuando intento buscar a Isabella, bueno, no tardo mucho. Todo el alumno buscaba intrigado a su compañera pero nadie presentaba atención al hueco que se había formado en medio de todos los asientos. Isabella Swan estaba prácticamente arrastrándose en el suelo. Vio a la chica forcejear y como algunos alumnos de la fila delantera se giraban a mirarla llenos de intriga.

Vamos Bella. Que no te de pena- dijo queriendo bromear pero lamentablemente todos se dieron cuenta del nerviosismo. - ¿Bella? – preguntó. Ya no tenía caso disimular.

En cuanto a la chica, la vista del director Greene a pesar de su edad no le había jugado ni una broma. Bella estaba con el trasero en el suelo forcejeando mientras Ángela tiraba de sus brazos. Riley, viendo el desastre que se estaba formando decidió poner fin a la "pelea".

Bella, corazón- Dijo su novio ya dándose la vuelta. En efecto, Bella y Ángela estaban haciendo su espectáculo detrás de su novio.- Podrías por favor hacernos el favor de pasar ya, mientras más rápido acabe esto, más rápido nos despediremos de la escuela.-

La chica de los hermosos ojos cafés se acerco a la silla de Riley muerta de miedo. Riley se hubiera reído de lo linda que se veía su novia toda desalineada y con esos ojos tamaño vajilla en el suelo si no fuera porque estaban en su ceremonia de graduación.

Amor, por favor. No puedo hacerlo- rogó Bella- No puedo hacerlo, moriré ahí adelante.

Riley sonrió al escuchar otros gritos provenir de los caminos que daban inicio al patio donde se estaba dando el magno evento.

En cualquier otro momento te ayudaría a escapar, huiría contigo pero hoy no puedo. No hoy.- Isabella lo vio muerta de miedo pero Riley levanto la vista y su sonrisa se agrandó. Una rubia nada amigable venia en camino, y vaya que se mostraba molesta.- Yo que tú me levantaba, _Rosalie_ viene en camino y no querrás hacerla enojar… _más_- susurró el apuesto chico.

¡¿Rosalie?- chillaron ambas chicas. Giraron su cabeza como un personaje ya muy conocido de una película de terror y confirmaron las palabras. Pero eso no fue lo que completamente capto la vista de las chicas. Fue la persona que estaba parada junto a unos fotógrafos en la parte trasera. Justo en el mero fondo de los asientos con una sonrisa destellante de orgullo en el rostro, su ya tan conocido bigote y un traje muy elegante, aunque no para la época actual.

Bella… ¿Be…be...lla? ese es...- quiso preguntar Ang pero no encontró las fuerzas para terminar debido a la sorpresa que le daba el momento. Bella sintió sus ojos llenar de lágrimas mientras asentía. Los dos pares de ojos chocolates se encontraron en un momento tan íntimo y especial que el mundo parecía ponerse en alto. _Charlie_ sonrió a su hija. Eso fue suficiente como para que se compusiera. El tiempo siguió y el mundo continuó girando pero sin duda alguna el mejor efecto fue el que le proporciono a su pequeña.

Isabella correspondió la sonrisa y se giró a ver a su amiga, a su casi hermana. Ambas asintieron en silencio y Bella, apenada tomó asiento mientras intentaban arreglar su cabello y las arrugas que habían aparecido en sus togas. No pudo hacer gran cosa con su cabello, a penas y le había dado unas pasadas con el cepillo y se había acomodado el birrete.

Con una última y muy profunda respiración se puso de pie. El público entero aplaudió mientras Bella hacia su camino hacia el podio. Isabella Swan hecho un último vistazo sobre sus hombros y sonrió lista para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que el destino le pusiera enfrente.

De un modo u otro _ellos _estarían allí para apoyarla.

**.:::.**

¡Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde y todo será por tu culpa!- Grito el grandulón de Emmett en plena estación de trenes. Más de un par de ojos curiosos o molestos posaron su vista en él pero su sonrisa de osos no disminuyo, incluso Bella se atrevería a decir que creció.

Sonriendo, cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, ese chico estaba loco y ya empezaba a contagiárselo a Bella. Tomo las tiras de su mochila y las apretó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que el lugar se empezaba a vaciar y que si no seguía los pasos de los demás se quedaría abandonada en la estación.

Bella hecho un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de caminar hacia la entrada del séptimo vagón. El hombre que estaba recibiendo los boletos, política nueva, en la entrada tomo los boletos de la familia que estaba delante de la chica y le sonrió deseándoles un buen viaje. Mientras que Bella esperaba a que todo acabara, se dio la tarea de echarle un vistazo al vagón y en si al tren. La pintura era linda y se veía que el exterior había sido pulido para este grandioso evento. El diseño había permanecido exacto, el largo y dorado siete aun adornaba la primera parte del vagón y las tiras rojas y verdes se extendían a lo largo de él. Las ventanas habían sido pintadas con un color chocolate más obscuro que hacía parecer que el tiempo había pasado y sin duda lo había hecho. Rosalie y Emmett subieron antes que ella y cuando le entrego su boleto al hombre su voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Isabella Swan?- La llamo emocionado. Bella se asusto un poco ante esto. Antes de su graduación había hecho uno que otro reportaje para el periódico de Londres y a veces era reconocida, sin embargo no esperaba que este hombre fuera un fan de su trabajo. - ¿Belly Bells? – preguntó haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se congelara. - ¿Te acuerdas de mi Bella? Soy Phill, el tío Phill.

Bella levantó los ojos a la cara del hombre y confirmó lo dicho, su cara estaba algo deformada del lado izquierdo debido a la quemadura que había sufrido en el _accidente. _Él era su tío Phill. Bella abrazo al hombre olvidándose de la fila que estaba detrás de ella.

Es un gusto verte, niña- le dijo su tío abrazándola de regreso. Bella no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas. – Los gemelos te extrañan bastante pequeña, date una vuelta por la casa cuando quieras.

¿Cuántos años tienen ya?- pregunto limpiando su rostro húmedo con su manga. Su tío sonrió.

19, ya son todos unos hombres.- Bella se limito a asentir, sabía esto pero su tío ignoraba el hecho de su conocimiento. Después de todo los gemelos le habían hecho prometer que no le diría nada a sus padre sobre su pequeño _don._ No querían ver pasar a su papá por esa horrible depresión de nuevo y Bella lo entendió a la perfección. Phill, quien realmente era amigo de Charlie y nos su tío de sangre, le regreso su boleto.- No sé porque pero realmente esperaba verte aquí hoy.

Voy a visitar a mi abuela- se excusó la chica.

Phill soltó una carcajada- ¿Sigue viva?- pregunto mientras Bella asentía torciendo la boca- Vaya- Phill paso su mano por el poco pelo que le quedaba- Quien lo diría… siempre espere que la bruja se nos adelantara. Aun recuerdo su mirada llena de odio cuando le dije que Charlie se mudaría conmigo y mis padres a Londres. – Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la fila recordándoles que era casi hora de partir. Phill sonrió con tristeza- En fin, bienvenida de nuevo al Tren Joan Miro pequeña.- Isabella le dio un último abrazo antes de entrar.

Una vez dentro no pudo evitar el que sus labios formaran una nueva y genuina sonrisa. Los niños pequeños corrían y andaban de un lado a otro sin parar. Las madres platicaban contentas en sus propios compartimientos, los padres o alguno que otro estudiante subía su maleta de mano a un compartimiento en el techo o simplemente iba en busca de un espacio libre. Bella avanzó hasta llegar al compartimiento número once. El mismo donde alguna vez estuvo su padre, el mismo donde esta larga aventura había iniciado.

A Bella no le sorprendió que estuviera vacio, realmente nunca espero que nadie volviera a entrar a en el. La historia era bien conocida y como decían, tus errores échalos al costal hasta que te canses de repetirles, los errores ajenos son enseñanzas. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa al asiento que tenía enfrente de donde se había posado. Ángela estaba columpiando los pies alegre.

No puedo creer que lo hayan reconstruido.- comentó muy alegre. Bella le sonrió.

Ni yo- comento triste pero pareció que su amiga no lo notó puesto que continuo con su charla.

La pintura exterior es igualita, claro, más moderna pero son los mismo dibujos. Los asiento huelen a nuevo, lo cual no pasaba la última vez que estuve aquí. Los compartimientos que están arriba de tu cabeza- Bella levanto la cabeza para verlos- Eran de metal, no barras de madera.- Se calló un momento para refunfuñar en paz pero poco después siguieron describiendo todos y cada uno de los detalles nuevos y anteriores del vagón. El tren entero. Ángela se había tomado la molestia de revisarlo todo antes de llegar su compartimiento.

Bella no se sorprendió que Emmett, Rosalie o Riley no pasaran a saludar. Se habían ido directo a su vagón y a su compartimiento. Estaban muy emocionados por reencontrarse con sus seres queridos para pasara tiempo con Bella, su amiga que a lo largo de los años habían visto crecer.

El tren haría una parada antes de llegar a su destino final, otro detalle nuevo que las amigas habían remarcado. Bella, compartió tantos recuerdos de su primer viaje en tren que ya hasta creía estar inventando algunos, eran demasiados buenos momentos como para que fueran ciertos. Ángela sonreía satisfecha, había hecho que Bella se distrajera y disfrutara de este viaje, la había alejado de su mal y deprimente estado. Bella era consciente de ello y se lo agradecía en silencio.

¡Y las goteras!- Gritaron las chicas entusiasmadas.- ¿Recuerdas el enorme trasero de esa señora?

Lo sé- grito Ángela- jamás podrían haberlo secado, ni metiéndola en una secadora industrial.- Se partieron de la risa al imaginarse eso.

Una vez más, calmadas y cuando pudieron recuperar su postura y sentarse bien, las chicas se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Solo admirando el compartimiento once, donde hace tantos años se había conocido.

Bella le preguntó a su amiga- ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? – Sin mirarla, tenía los ojos en el techo. – Traías un bonito vestido azul, y dos coletas con moños negros. – Sonrió.- Tu oso café aun abrazado.

Pues tú no te quedabas atrás- contesto Ang.- Tu vestidito café, tu suéter rojo y tu enrome moño rojo recogiendo tu pelo- Inclusive la sonrisa de Ángela adquirió un tono amargo.- Mi madre venía enferma, y apenas podía encargarse de mis hermanos.- La chica de cabello obscuro suspiró al recordar el momento en el que entro al compartimiento. – Me pregunto cómo estarán.- se lamento.

Bella la miró por primera vez- ¿Los gemelos?- Ángela en años había derramado una lágrima, y hoy, dieciséis años después estaba volviendo a hacerlo. Después de tanto tiempo había regresado a este lugar y por fin se había permitido sentir el dolor de la muerte.- Pensé que los habías visto hace poco más de dos semanas.

Lo hice- contestó- Solo que, bueno. Sabes que siempre me reciben en la casa solo que es tan…

Deprimente- contesto Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

No soporto ver a mi papá llorar. La última vez que fui estaba llorando en la mesa de la cocina, los gemelos trataban de calmarlo pero nada podían hacer, era el cumpleaños de mi madre. – Se lamento. Bella asintió, ella misma había llevado unas flores al cementerio recordando la fecha especial.

A veces creo que deberíamos dejarle saber.- comentó Bella después de un largo tiempo en silencio. Ángela tenía la cabeza recargada en la ventana que era la división del compartimiento y el pasillo. No le contestó y Bella siguió hundida con su hilo de pensamientos.

Había un hoyo- comento al fin Ángela- ahí- señalo justo la esquina inferior que a ella le quedaba a la derecha. La esquina inferior exterior de donde se sentaba Bella.- Mi madre fue la última en notarlo, hasta Charlie hizo bromas de ello pero recuerdo haberlo estado viendo antes de que nos empezáramos a sacudir.- Bella siguió la dirección indicada y encontró el punto al que se refería su amiga.

Un airecillo le soplo como queriéndose hacer presente. Bella inhaló el aire con dificultad. La chica se puso de pie y poco a poco se agacho entre los asientos hasta que su cara y sus ojos pudieran registrar el lugar donde el supuesto aire soplaba. Isabella ya estaba agachada en el suelo cuando el ruido comenzó a ser insoportable.

Conforme la mano que tenia estirada, y que intentaba tocar el lugar indicado, se iba acercando los gritos de terror eran cada vez más potentes en su oído. Escuchaba el llanto de los gemelos y a Charlie gritar instrucciones a todos los pasajeros. Podía sentir la mirada de la pequeña Ángela clavada en su espalda y claramente escuchaba a su madre rezar una y otra vez. A Bella la traiciono el sentimiento y comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de dolor. De repente, el rechinar de las llantas en las vías comenzó a hacer todavía más imposible que Isabella llegara a su destino, escucho un último grito de socorro cuando toco el metal. Bella cayó de espalda al sentir un sacudón y los brazos de su padre cerrarse en torno a su pequeña figura de siete años. No pudo evitar jadear por la sorpresa.

Pero vaya sorpresa.


	2. Parte DOS

_**¿Te detendrás a comprender la muerte o vivirás la vida? El destino tiene preparado muchos caminos. Cada camino te presenta un mundo de opciones. No te aferres al pasado dejando escapar el futuro porque cuando el momento llegue será más difícil aceptarlo.**_

_**Twilight no me pertenece. Solo el contenido del la historia. **_

**Un One Shot bastante largo. (Lo dividí en TRES para que fuera más fácil de leer)**

**Si me preguntan creo que este es uno de mis mejores FICS esperó que les parezca agradable**.

**.:Parte DOS:.**

Ahí parado en la ahora puerta abierta del compartimiento, estaba el chico más hermoso que sus ojos jamás le habían permitido apreciar. Un joven maravilloso de aproximadamente su edad miraba hacia la ventana con un semblante preocupado. Bella, desde su posición en el suelo, pudo examinar al chico de pies a cabeza. Era alto, mucho más que ella, tenían una excelente y torneada figura y su mandíbula era recta y masculina. Su pelo broncíneo destellaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana de ese sol que comenzaba a escasea, del atardecer. Su rostro era hermoso, extremadamente bello y masculino. Era como si Bella estuviera admirando una estatua del mismísimo adonis. Una que respiraba y se movía, una que estaba enfrente de ella y que muy posiblemente estuviera preocupada por ella.

Todo paso en menos de un minuto y el chico, cuando _vio_ que Bella no se movía o daba indicios de estar presente se preocupo más, o al menos eso pensó Bella.

Edward por otro lado, era consciente de que había alguien en el compartimiento. Tiempo atrás _las_ había escuchado reír y platicar. Podía sentir su presencia en el compartimiento, lo extraño es que no las sentía cerca de él. Usando su inteligencia y sentido común giró la cabeza hacia el suelo, o lo que se suponía que era el suelo. Escucho jadear a alguien y sin más que pensar se intento acercar.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó. Afortunadamente solo una de las chicas estaba en el suelo, ahora podía sentirla y distinguir su sombra. Al tratar de agacharse no vio sombra alguna en el asiento, pero sintió su presencia.

Bella no encontraba su voz para contestarle a este príncipe azul. Se había quedado atascada al ver sus ojos. Cuando el desconocido había agachado su cabeza lo último que espero Bella era encontrarse con unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda que estaban ligeramente desenfocados. El chico se agachó con mucho cuidado y extendió una mano. Bella miro la mano puesto que la tenía encima de lo que era su cadera. Él era...

Vamos, contesta. Sé que estas aquí.- le dijo Edward sonriendo. Bella asintió pero se sintió estúpida, no es como si pudiera verla. La chica de ojos cafés extendió su mano y tomó la del guapo desconocido. La soltó al tiempo que retrocedía. Edward también se asusto pero no pudo hacer mucho. Si se hacía para atrás no sabía en que caería.

Isabella estaba desconcertada. Tan pronto había tocado la mano del chico, tan pronto como una ola de tranquilidad había invadido su cuerpo. Había sentido el picar de sus manos juntas pero más rápido de lo que pudo notar un sentimiento parecido a la tranquilidad intento entrar al cuerpo de Bella, se había ido extendido desde la mano del chico por todo su brazo y eso fue lo que la asusto.

Edward no había tenido el mismo sentimiento. Cuando la chica que estaba en el suelo había tocado su mano, las sombras que Edward veía desaparecieron, dejándolo ver solo una resplendente luz, como si de nuevo mirara al sol. Le había gustado la sensación, le había gustado y mucho.

¿Bella?- pregunto Ángela asustada. Para sorpresa de Bella, no fue la única que aparentemente escucho a su amiga, puesto que el desconocido también giró la cabeza a donde provenía el sonido.

Bella- repitió el nombre este fabuloso chico con una sonrisa.- Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen.- Se presentó extendiendo su mano de nuevo. Con miedo Bella la tomó pero no tuvo tiempo para ser consciente de la ola, con poco esfuerzo Edward la levanto del suelo.

Isabella Swan- dijo aturdida- pero puedes llamarme Bella. – Comentó mientras se giraba a ver a su amiga- Las chicas compartieron una mirada llena de terror y duda. Algo andaba mal. Edward les sonrió.

¿Y tu amiga?- preguntó una vez que soltó la mano de la chica- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto directamente a la chica sentada e Isabella la vio dar un respingo. Cómo diablos es que…

¿Perdona?- contesto Ángela, confundida. Bella supuso que estaría comprobando si realmente la había escuchado hablar.

¿Tu nombre?- volvió a decir Edward.

Ángela- contestó el fantasma.

Es un gusto Ángela, yo soy Edward. – Sin embargo Bella notó que esta vez no estiró la mano. No creyó que lo hiciera por falta de educación, de un modo u otro Bella sabía que _él entendía_ que no debía estirar la mano, puesto nadie la sacudiría. Aunque lo intentara. Isabella miró al chico por un rato- Les importaría si me sentara con ustedes, tengo tiempo escuchándolas y creo que no me vendría mal algo de compañía.

Ángela se movió dejando espacio. Miró a su amiga y esta solo asintió.- Claro, nos gustaría compañía.- El chico se sentó donde lo esperaba y antes de que volvieran a hablar Bella se aseguró de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a Edward.

Bella tomó asiento enfrente de Edward y posó ambas manos en sus rodillas. No sabía cómo empezar o que hacer. Jamás creyó encontrar a alguien como Riley o Emmett, mucho menos en tal situación. Lo pensó unos momentos y creyó que sería más obvio. Después de todo era aquí donde todos habían sido cambiados, este era el tren que había transformado sus vida. Era obvio que todos los sobrevivientes, que habían adquirido este cierto _don_, regresaran a que sus preguntas fueran contestadas. Solo conocía a Emmett, su primer amigo sobreviviente, los gemelos y a Riley. Los dos chicos con nombre habían regresado más decididos que ella y habían sido los causantes de que Bella viniera. Duraron meses discutiendo sobre ello hasta que consiguieron su propósito. Los gemelos tenía suficientes y al mismo tiempo insuficientes preguntas como para regresar.

Bella tragó saliva preocupada, ¿Y que si este chico lo negaba?, ¿Qué tal que solo se burlaría de ella? Negó con la cabeza molesta, entonces si fuera todo un juego no abría escuchado a Ángela. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entender su modo tan particular. ¿Es que acaso los vería o solo los escuchaba? Podía ser que fuera ciego para los humanos pero no para los espíritus. Su mente debatía entre sí hacerlo o dejar pasar el momento. Tal vez después podría comentarlo con su amigo y novio.

Bella de repente se sintió molesta por la palabra con la que llamaba a Riley. No entendía la razón pero tenía en claro que ahora ya no quería que se pasara por aquí ni a decir un Hola. No podía dejar que Edward viera que tenía novio. O escuchara. Bella se golpeo la frente al ser tan cruel y estúpida.

¿Sabes Bella?- Habló Edward aun alegre- Puede que sea ciego pero eso solo me hace tener un mejor sentido auditivo. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

Bella enrojeció desde el pecho hasta su cara, ahora si agradecía que no la viera. De nuevo se quiso golpear por lo groseros que estaban resultando sus pensamientos. Esperaba que este chico dijera la verdad y que además de poder escuchar a los muertos no pudiera leer mentes. Sería su total perdición.

Veo que les incomoda mi presencia, lo mejor será que me vaya. – Comentó el chico por fin abandonando su sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Bella estuvo a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra la ventana o tirarse al suelo a llorar. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado ahuyentar a este chico tan maravilloso sin siquiera haber hablado? Era un fiasco.

Se mordió los labios cuando vio la figura de Edward atravesar parte de la puerta. Tenía que hacer algo o le dolería perderlo más de lo que podía comprender.

¡Edward!- Lo llamó al perderlo de vista. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió al pasillo en busca del chico. Tan solo había dado unos cuantos pasos y la había escuchado a la perfección. Se giró y Bella se sintió fallecer. No porque casi le sacara una cabeza entera y se tuviera que poner de puntitas para estar cara a cara si no que en su caminar tan torpe tropezó chocando las manos en el pecho del chico. Y vaya que agradecía haberlo hecho, no por haber evitado el golpe si no porque pudo deleitarse del buen trabajo que tenía entre manos. Edward ni siquiera había sentido el golpe, solo fue consciente porque pudo volver a ver el destello de luz, eso y porque el movimiento brusco había hecho que un perfume a fresias llegara hasta sus fosas nasales.

Solo necesitabas pedirme que regresara y no golpearme de ese modo- Se burló el chico mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. La cara de Bella enrojeció por segunda vez y sabía que definitivamente este momento el lo sabría.- ¿Puedo?- pregunto Edward posando ambas manos en las mejillas calientes de la chica. Bella asintió en silencio.

Cullen, tratándola como una muñeca de porcelana, comenzó a delinear los bordes de su rostro. Bella cerró los ojos deleitándose del dulce tacto. Nadie en su vida, incluyendo a su novio, la había tratado de tal modo. Las manos y los dedos de Edward trazaban sus parpados, su nariz y sus labios con comparada devoción. Era como si él fuera el que se estuviese maravillando y no al contrario. Su camino se detuvo por completo una vez que había terminado presionando ligeramente sus dedos en la parte favorita de Edward del rostro de Bella. Sus labios. Estaba más que seguro que en cualquier lugar la reconocería con solo tocarlos. Podía sentir el labio inferior sobresalir al superior por ser de un tamaño más grande. Podría sentirlos suaves y sin brillo o maquillaje alguno. Al tocarlos podía saber que eran carnosos y tentadores. Fue entonces cuando decidió grabarlos por siempre en su memoria.

Sin ninguna duda Edward reposo su mano en la mejilla de Bella y se agachó para poder besarla. No necesitaba ver para saber donde estaban pues el más delicioso aire caliente salía de entre ellos y lo empujaba a seguir su dirección. Posó sus labios con los de ella apenas dándoles un roce, una leve probada pero no lo pudo evitar. Su instinto lo conquisto por completo dejando de un lado su lado coherente de la mente y se apodero de sus labios. Si los recordaría por siempre tendría que hacerlo del modo correcto.

Disfrutó y saboreo los labios de esa chica hasta que segundos después reacciono dándose cuenta de que ella no seguía sus movimientos. Se sentía avergonzado por el monstruo en el que se había convertido y en cómo había desperdiciado su primer beso en la chica más bella que jamás le correspondería. Se alejó de Bella con verdadero pesar pero su vergüenza fue mayor así que salió corriendo al compartimiento del lado opuesto y se encerró con las persianas abajo.

Bella estaba desconcertada pero más que eso se sentía deprimida. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tremendo milagro le sucediera a ella y lo echara a perder? Bella jamás había experimentado tal desborde de emociones en un solo toque de labios como en este que compartió con Edward. En este beso que le había dado el bello ángel. La chica estaba acostumbrada a ser llenada de alegría y emoción cuando Riley posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, a sentirse querida pero con Edward era otra cosa completamente. Era como una bomba detonándose. La alegría y la emoción explotaban haciéndola ver papelitos de colores, su corazón no solo se agitaba, se desquiciaba y ese leve relleno de cariño se volvía un tormento de amor. Un verdadero huracán se instalaba dentro de ella y sentía dicho placer que la hacían adicta, cada vez deseando más. Era cierto que no se había movido, que no había regresado sus esfuerzo para que el desconocido sintiera lo mismo pero todo había sido parte del shock. Y deberían de comprenderlo, el mar de emociones por el que atravesó en tan poco segundos era para dejar paralizado a cualquier. Pero, Bella pensó, que cualquiera solo se hubiera detenido unos momentos, no todo el beso.

Se sintió estúpida y muy desdichada.

No solo por haber dejado pasar el mejor asunto o profundo beso de toda su miserable existencia. Si no porque había sido la _mejor _experiencia de toda su vida y esa, lamentablemente, no había sido compartida con un ser querido. Si no con un completo desconocido. Desgraciadamente ese toque que la ponía a volar con alas de ilusión no había sido proporcionado por su novio, Riley. Puede que haya sido un beso pero Bella sabía que había engañado a su novio de una forma peor a lo que habría sido una consumación de amor diferente. Lo había engañado con el golpe más bajo.

Se había enamorado de un desconocido.

No había pasado ni una fracción de milésima de segundo cuando Riley apareció por el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigía a ella. Bella soltó una cascada entera de lágrimas al verlo. Lo último de lo que realmente fue consciente no fue el desvanecer de esa bella expresión en el rostro de su novio, fueron los brazos de Charlie envolverla.

**.:::.**

Bella abrió los ojos una vez que un rayo de luz le pego de lleno en su rostro. Desconcertada, levanto la cabeza de un pecho conocido y miro a su alrededor. Ángela, siendo fantasma de su infancia, estaba recargada en la esquina más alejada del asiento contrario abrazando sus piernas con verdadero esfuerzo. Su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca entre molesta y triste y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía estar ignorando los ruidos que había a su alrededor. No fue hasta que Bella enfoco su atención al chico que la abrazaba que entendió que es lo que la pequeña Ángela ignoraba. Sintió su pecho desgarrarse de dolor al reconocerlo.

Riley le sonrió tristemente- Estamos a punto de llegar a la única parada. Si quieres puedes volver a dormir y te despertare en cuanto estemos en la estación. Abra un descanso de 45 minutos antes de que volvamos a andar.- Comentó Riley. Bella se negó levantándose.

Riley extrañamente no se lo impido. Isabella estiro sus brazos y una vez más el sol ilumino el lugar haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Se los talló tratando de salir de su transe somnoliento. Una vez que estaba lista miro de nuevo a Ángela. Riley notó este detalle y decidió informarle que sucedía.

No quiere hablarme.- Se quejó molesto- Parece que ella es la que está enojada conmigo y por ningún medio posible me hablara.- Bella entendió que habían discutido puesto que Riley hablaba destilando veneno y Ángela anteriormente le había contado que de chica podría llegar a ser una verdadera insolente y que la muerte la había hecho ser callada y reservada. Lo que no entendía es porque dos personas que, aunque no fueran las mejores amigos, se sabían llevar estuvieran peleados. – Isabella-la llamó Riley.

Esto no era nada bueno, nunca se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre. Nunca. Riley sabía que eso la molestaba de sobre manera viniendo de él y había prometido no hacerlo jamás, inclusive mientras peleaban acostumbraba a gritarle Bella. Swan se giro preocupada puesto temía que todo estuvo tuviera relación con el chico de enfrente.

Y así era- ¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó sin expresión alguna.

Bella giró su rostro en dirección a su amiga y vio que hasta ella la miraba atenta. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. El ceño de la pequeña se frunció y todo para volver a su posición anterior.

Creo que Ang está molesta conmigo, no contigo- contesto no siendo la respuestas que su novio esperaba.

No- contestó Riley todavía más molesto- Es conmigo.- Su novio se estiró para tomarla de ambos brazos y acercarla a él. Por primera vez en la vida la chica se sintió mal por su tacto, solo lograba traerle más pena. Volteó la cabeza y de reojo pudo apreciar que el compartimiento de enfrente seguía cerrado y con las persianas abajo. No dejando que nadie molestara. Riley tomo su rostro pero Bella se encogió alejándose del tacto. Se sentía mal que lo hiciera. Era como si ensuciara el trabajo que con tanto esmero Edward había hecho. Puesto que eso era lo que ella se sentía, como una pintura creada por el más talentoso artista. Como si le perteneciera al desconocido.

Mientras…- comentó Riley- Mientras estabas dormida no parabas de… repetías una y otra vez un nombre. Uno de un hombre llamado Edward.- Riley la miro con un brillo de furia en sus pupilas- Contéstame Isabella, ¿Quién es Edward?- Bella no hizo ademan de escucharlo aunque lo hacía.- Se lo pregunte repetidas veces a tu amiga pero se negó a decirme nada sobre ello. Le pregunte si era algún amigo tuyo como ella, ya sabes alguien que había fallecido en el accidente, -su voz se torno áspera y trato de componerla- un hermano tuyo o pariente de ella pero simplemente me fulmino con la mirada y se alejo. Regreso antes de que respetaras y discutimos.

Te dije que te metieras en tus propios asuntos- Le contesto la pequeña con un tono muy grosero y arrogante.

¡Isabella es mi novia y es de mi total incumbencia!- También le grito.

¡Eso no es cierto, Bella puede hacer de su vida lo que le plazca! ¡No eres su dueño y no tiene por que darte explicaciones!-

¡¿Y tu quién diablos te crees? No eres nada de ella más que su amiga.- Contesto furioso- ¡No tienes importancia alguna! ¡Estas muerta! ¡No puedes ayudarla, no puedes abrazarla y consolarla, no le puedes ni sonreír sin recordarle su pasado! ¡Estas muerta al igual que todos los fantasmas aquí!-

¿Y tú no lo haces?- Contesto Bella metiéndose en la pelea.- ¿Acaso no fue como nos conocimos Riley?- le reprocho su novia de nuevo iniciando con el llanto- ¡Tú me recuerdas más mi pasado y la enorme tragedia que ella! ¡Tú hablas todo el tiempo de tus padres muertos, de cómo te gustaría que me conocieran! No hay un día en el que no menciones el accidente. ¡Tú te acercaste a mi por él y yo te acepte por lo mismo!-

¿Qué estás diciendo?- contesto Riley mientras dejaba de un lado sus gritos coléricos para pasar a un susurró triste, y su cara por fin mostro sus verdaderos sentimientos. No podían creer que Bella había dicho eso, ni siquiera la propia chica. – ¿Aceptaste entrar en mi vida y ser mi novia solo porque sentías lastima por mi? ¿Por qué también veía a los muertos, a mis padres?

No…-susurró- Tú entraste a mi vida porque compartías este don conmigo. Nunca sentí lastima por ti puesto que sería lo mismo que sentirla por mí. Mis padres también están muertos y cuando más los necesitaba se alejaron. Busque un refugio a tu lado porque me comprendías y en cierto modo me hacías feliz pero no te amo. Y nunca lo hice- el rostro de Riley era inexplicable. Bella sabía que la única forma de acabar todo esto era con la cara de frente y diciendo toda la verdad. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de él y todo paso muy rápido.

Riley gruño lleno de furia y se adelanto un paso con una mano en alto. Bella retrocedió hasta pegar su cuerpo al asiento y cerró los ojos. Se protegió la cara con las manos pero antes de que sintiera cualquier toque se escucho un golpe sordo y el protestar de Riley. Abrió los ojos pera encontrar a Edward tirado encima de su ex novio y a un Emmett consternado a su lado. Bella le repitió acelerada que estaba bien y lo mando por Edward.

La chica miraba la escena con el corazón en la garganta. Temía que Edward, con su desventaja, no fuera capaz de defenderse del todo bien y que Riley, siendo el canalla que era, tomara ventaja de ello y lo lastimara enserio. Ángela compartía la mirada desesperada de su amiga pensando en que hacer.

Emmett fue capaz de tomar a Riley y sacarlo de ahí de un solo jalón. El chico no protesto para nada y se dejo llevar. Poco después Emmett regreso asegurando que lo habían escoltado hasta su vagón y que tenía prohibido volver a abordar en tren hasta Barcelona. Bella respiro un poco más aliviada.

Emmett le di un fuerte abrazo de oso y ella reposo un momento más llorando. Giró su rostro para ver a Edward que seguía tirado en el suelo pero estaba sentado con ambas manos a su lado y las piernas abiertas. Ángela, ya en su estado de adolescente, estaba a su lado hablando con él. Bella sintió una punzada de celos cuando torpemente Edward envolvió lo que debía ser el cuerpo de su amiga y ella lo imito. Es cierto que si un fantasma intentaba interactuar contigo sentías su presencia y el frio de su ánima pero aun no podía comprender como es que Edward lo hacía con tal facilidad.

Ángela se alejo del chico solo para levantarse junto con él. Edward se acomodó la chamarra café que portaba y bajo el cierre dejándonos ver que traía un polo verde que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Su jeans deslavados estaban un poco sucios de las rodillas pero no se notaba mucho. Se despidió de Ángela susurrando algo más en su odio. Mi amiga me miró apenada cuando notó que la miraba sonreír. Sin embargo su sonrisa no fue alegre. Edward camino hasta llegar al par de amigos abrazados y miro a los dos sin en realidad mirar a ninguno.

Emmett se movió puesto que Bella no parecía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y paso de largo para volver a encerrarse en su compartimiento.

Todo el camino a la parada, quince minutos que parecieron el infierno para Isabella, se la pasó observando atravez de su ventana el compartimiento opuesto. Emmett y Ángela estaban callados y no quisieron molestarla. Sabían que necesitaba pensar.

Por fin el Tren se detuvo en Paris. Tendrían muy poco tiempo como para bajar e ir a algún lado pero lo bueno es que la estación tenía tres diferentes cafés y muchas pero muchas tiendas tanto de suvenir como de ropa, accesorios y maletas. Bella sabía que haría muy feliz a dos de sus viejas maestras que planeaba ver en Londres si les llevaba un lindo recuerdo. A su abuela bien podría llevarle toda la mercancía de una tienda o nada y la seguiría adorando.

Fue inútil el intentar pedirle a Emmett que la acompañara. Este ya estaba en la puertita del compartimiento listo para salir volando a tomar aire fresco. Bella con una sonrisa un poco fingida lo siguió. Rosalie apareció del compartimiento dos con la misma sonrisa entusiasta de Emmett. Puede que no fuera a comprar ropa o bolsas pero que más daba echarles un vistazo y criticar que mejoras ella le pudo llegar a hacer.

Isabella se detuvo a comprobar si es que el Edward saldría pero parecía que no y seguiría privándola de observarlo. Si es que no hubiera sido porque Emmett grito un "Las esperamos en el café" Bella no hubiera recordado a su amiga. Chica con la que estaba bastante molesta, a la que le tenía celos.

A pesar de todo sabía que era estúpido no sacarla de ahí, no después de otro mal recuerdo que agregar al lugar. Entro y la vio sentada con la cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida en el suelo. Bella se sintió de cierto modo culpable.

¿Ang?- pregunto sentándose a su lado- ¿No saldrás con nosotros?-

Su amiga levanto el rostro haciendo que Bella jadeara. Por las mejillas de Ángela corrían lágrimas que parecían más destellos proporcionados por la luz que entraba de la ventana de pequeños diamantes. Su amiga sin previo aviso se lanzó a sus brazos y fue algo realmente asombroso. Un milagro.

Bella sintió su cuerpo helado chocar contra el de ella. Sus delgados brazos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta aprisionarla en un abrazo y su rostro se hundió en su pecho continuando con el llanto. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Bella pero no por el frió, todo lo contrario, por el cálido sentimiento que brotaba del fantasma. El cariño que su amiga le mostraba.

Perdóname Bella- sollozo- Perdóname.- le susurró su amiga- Perdóname porque no te puedo ayudar, porque no te puedo consolar, perdóname por no estar viva para cuidarte. Perdóname por ser tan inútil y solo traerte malos recuerdos. Perdóname por quererte tanto y no poder alejarme. Perdóname por ser tu amiga, por ser tan mala amiga.-

¿Es que sería cierto lo que el fantasma decía? ¿Es que Ángela se consideraba eso… y _más_? Bella no podía creer que estuviera escuchando. No podía entender cómo es que ambas compartían el sentimiento y eran tan diferentes. Como es que la muerte y la vida no afectaban en nada y las hacían sentir del mismo modo.

Bella era la que se sentía dolida porque todos los días le recordaba a Ang lo que era estar viva. Porque sabía que no la podía tocar, que no la podía abrazar cuando caí en la depresión de su realidad. Porque ella no podía cuidarla estando viva. Porque siempre la había tenido a su lado por quererla tanto y ser parte de su pasada y de su vida sin pensar en que posiblemente ella sufriría más. ¡Porque todas las cosas sin sentido que brotaban de los labios de su amiga son las que ella debería de decirle!

Ángela calla- le pidió- Calla que tan solo me robas las palabras. Todo esto es lo que yo siento. ¡Lo que yo te tengo que decir! Toda la vida he querido rogar por tu perdón por ser tan mala amiga y en esto momentos tú está haciéndome sentir peor.

¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó- Bella por favor. Acepta lo que te doy, será la única forma en la que pueda estar en paz, con lo que al fin me pueda ser tranquila.-

La única forma de que lo haga es que tu comprendas que me siento de la misma forma- Las chicas se miraron un momento hasta que una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del fantasma- Acepto tus tontas y ridículas disculpas mientras que tu lo hagas con las mías.

¿Son las mismas?- Preguntó Ángela. Bella sintió- Entonces la tonta eres tú, de ningún modo lo haré- Bella la miro sorprendida.- Porque no hay nada que perdonar Bella. Tú tienes que aprender a vivir tu vida independiente de mí. Nunca más te detengas a pensar en mi cuando tienes que ver por ti. Yo estoy muerta y mi oportunidad termino pero tú tienes un futuro por delante. Uno que estas dejando escapar y que estoy segura que te arrepentirás si no sigues su camino.-

Lo sé- contesto Bella viendo el asiento- Lo sé pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No tengo idea de cómo enfrentar la vida y de todos los retos que se me presentan. Cada que avanza parece volvérseme más complicada y yo no sé si podre soportar tanto. Mi vida es….

No, NO- la llamó Ángela preocupada. Bella levanto la vista y vio que no la miraba si no que su vista estaba posada por sobre su hombro- Bella, literal, tu futuro se está escapando y tienes que seguir su camino. ¡Tienes que ir por él!-

Bella acertando a lo que se refería su mejor amiga se giró para ver el compartimiento de enfrente con la puerta abierta y las persianas arriba. No había rastro de nadie dentro y mucho menos de mochilas o maletas. El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido para reanudar desquiciado. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

….


	3. Parte TRES

_**¿Te detendrás a comprender la muerte o vivirás la vida? El destino tiene preparado muchos caminos. Cada camino te presenta un mundo de opciones. No te aferres al pasado dejando escapar el futuro porque cuando el momento llegue será más difícil aceptarlo.**_

_**Twilight no me pertenece. Solo el contenido del la historia. **_

**Un One Shot bastante largo. (Lo dividí en TRES para que fuera más fácil de leer)**

**Si me preguntan creo que este es uno de mis mejores FICS esperó que les parezca agradable**.

**.:Parte TRES:.**

Bella salió corriendo hasta parar en la entrada del vagón. Había cientos de personas en la estación y entre el tumulto de gente no lograba encontrar a Edward. El gran reloj que estaba colgado en la estación retumbo haciéndole saber a Bella que le quedaba media hora para que el tren partiera y con él el resto de su vida. Pero si sabía que tenía que hacer algo era hacerle caso a su mejor amiga. De un salto salió del tren para correr y debatirse por respirar con su trote torpe y las olas de gente que la miraban de mala manera. Corrió, a su parecer, demasiado lento hasta que después de lo que parecieron años salió del tumulto a los establecimientos. Hubiera corrido seguido hasta topar con un café grande y atractivo si no hubiera sido por los gritos alegres de una pequeña.

Ahí, en la esquina derecha, y siendo el primer negocio de todos se encontraba un diminuto café de todos claros de donde una familia toda combinada y vistiendo rojo salían de la puerta de entrada. El padre traía a la pequeña gritoncita en hombros haciéndola reír por el movimiento y de la mano de su madre venía una niña un poco más grande. Por lo que quiso hasta alabar a la familia fue cuando la chica que estaba en el suelo se despidió de uno de los clientes que estaban en la mesa pegada a la ventana, de Edward. Isabella respiró tranquila al encontrarlo.

No queriendo que los parisinos presentes la creyeran otra inglesa loca camino tranquila y entro al café. Cuando entro sintió el aroma de los panecillos recién horneados y el café tostado. La dependienta la saludo con una sonrisa que Bella regreso tímidamente. La señora detrás del mostrador le iba a entregar un menú cuando Bella desvió los ojos hacia Edward. La señora le sonrió invitándola a pasar y sentarse junto con el chico. Bella agradeció que no le hablara puesto aunque había estudiado toda su vida el francés junto con el español estaba segura que no podría entablar una conversación.

Avanzó siendo silenciosa porque ya había aprendido de su lección y no quería que Edward la echara sin tener una oportunidad.

Hola, Edward- Le habló nerviosa. El chico, que estaba sentado solo y tenía todas sus mochilas a su lado se giró con una cara de asombro y sorpresa. Nunca creyó que Bella le volviera a hablar, que si quiera la fuera a encontrar de nuevo y resultaba que ella lo había buscado. Sabía que no era mera casualidad que estuviera en el mismo café por que los dos disfrutaban de él.

Bella- habló con dificultad- Siéntate, adelante.- Estiro su mano enfrente de él y ella siguió sus ordenes dejándose caer bruscamente en su silla. Su trasero se quejó pero poco le importo.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le preguntó y Bella avergonzada contesto que no.- Puedo pedir por ti si gustas.- Entonces llamó a la señora y en un perfecto francés, hasta con acento y todo, pidió por Bella.

Gracias- susurró apenada.

No hay de qué- le sonrió Edward antes de tomar su taza y llevársela a los labios. Bella desvió la mirada apenada hacia la ventana observando el tren en reposo. Había recordado con excesiva claridad los delgados y dulces labios sobre los de ella y se sintió estúpida al desear ser la taza.

Se quedaron ambos en un silencio que debió ser cómodo pero era muy frustrante ya que Bella tenía el tiempo contado para regresar y Edward deseaba volver a besarla.

La señora los interrumpió en su no-plática cuando dejo la orden de Bella en la mesa y Edward de nuevo le agradeció en francés. Fue entonces que Bella se decidió a hablar si no estaría en serios problemas.

¿Eres de aquí?- preguntó siendo lo más seguro y menos estúpido por preguntar.

Edward sonrió dejando su taza- No- contestó alegre.

¿Llevas mucho tiempo estudiando el idioma?- pregunto de nuevo.

Si lo que quieres es saber porque platico de tal forma con la señora es porque la conozco desde que era pequeño. Mis padres solían traernos en el tren hasta aquí para pasar unas lindas vacaciones. Mi hermana Alice es diseñadora y vive aquí así que aquí me tienes a mí también.- Contestó directo.

Me preguntaba cómo le hacías para hablar tan fluido el francés. Yo le estudie y tenía buenas notas pero jamás fui capaz de hablar con alguien.- confesó. Ambos se sonrojaron y Bella sintió que era lo más lindo y tierno que había visto jamás en un hombre. Ni Emmett haciendo pucheros se podía comparar.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Edward después de otro silencio incomodo.

¿Eh?- contestó Bella confundida.

Cuando… cuando salí de tu compartimiento no te pregunte como te encontrabas. Ni siquiera te hable. Perdóname, debí haberme asegurado que todo estuviera bien- habló dejándome sorprendida- Parecía que tu hermano lo tenía ahora en control.

Es cierto, Emmett estuvo ahí pero yo, además del susto, me encuentro bien- No me moleste en corregirlo respecto a Emmett. De todos modos lo amaba como si lo fuera- Yo debería de hacer lo mismo. ¿Riley te lastimó?-

No- contesto rápido. No le creí.- No me pegó ni nada parecido. Tengo un pequeño moretón o se que lo tendré en la espalda porque Ángela me comento que había recibido un golpe al ser estrellado contra el asiento.-

¿Te duele?- pregunte consternada.

No- sonrió- No lo había sentido hasta que Ángela me dijo, después… después de que me abrazo desapareció por completo. Supongo que estará ahí pero no siento molestia alguna.- La sangre me hirvió de celos.

Cierto- conteste entre dientes- A… a mí también me sirvió el abrazo de Ángela. Me sentía realmente… mal pero ahora no… bueno no veo la razón por la que estar triste.- confesé ahora sintiéndome avergonzada ¿Qué clase de amiga era yo?

Es cierto- rió Edward y me maraville ante el sonido. Podría hasta escucharlo en una burla cruel y cruda hacia mí y no me importaría. Era un sonido tan asombroso que hasta lo podría poner de tono para mi celular- Es una chica linda y bastante agradable. Es una pena que…

¿Te gusta Ángela? – pregunté de sopetón. Edward y yo nos asombramos por mi forma tan ruda de plática.

Si- contestó Edward y sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo- Es fabulosa como te dije. Me encantaría tener amigos como ella. Me encantaría tener amigos.

Ok. Llamando a Bella Swan, la mujer más estúpida de todo el mundo entero.- Lo siento-

¿Por qué?-

Soy una tonta y la mayor parte del tiempo una estúpida. No debía haberte preguntado eso, era privado. Personal- conteste avergonzada. Edward se encogió de hombre restándole importancia.

Los celos son los celos, Bella- Contesto.- Esta bien que los sientas, es normal.

¿Celos?- chillé- ¿Como sabes que estaba celosa?- pregunte casi histérica.

¿No es así?- preguntó de lo más tranquilo y natural- Yo sentiría celos de que me quisieran quitar a mi mejor amiga. Una chica como ella es excelente compañía y la verdad que valdría la pena tenerla a tu lado. –

Umm...- conteste. Obviamente había malinterpretado sus palabras.- Edward… yo

Sé a lo que vienes- Contestó frio. Observe su rostro con detenimiento viendo que se había tornado frio y sus cejas se habían juntado para darle un aspecto más molesto- ¿Quieres saber cómo es que habló con Ángela, no?

Si- susurré.

No lo sé- contesto normal- Si buscas una explicación científica, algo coherente y basado en libros no tengo la respuesta pero… pero si eres como yo, que claro está que sé que eres como yo, entiendes que estuve en el mismo accidente que ustedes y que también sobreviví.

Parpadeé asombrada.

¿Tus padres o tu hermana? Ellos… ¿Ellos están...?- pregunté sintiendo el nudo formarse en mi garganta.

Muertos- contestó de nuevo con el movimiento de hombros- Al menos Carlisle y Esme, Alice como te dije sigue viva y está aquí en París.-Abrí la boca- Si vas a preguntar, no es mi asunto para contar pero mi hermana también puede verlos. Quería acompañarme en el viaje pero la fecha lo impido.

¿La semana de la moda?- pregunté sabiéndolo por Rosalie y su parloteo.

Si, ¿fanática?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Amiga de una- le regresé. Suspire cansada, el tiempo estaba ya en mi contra dejándome escaso minutos- ¿Puedes verlos?

Sentirlos- contesto más relajado y abandonando su facha agresiva- Quedé ciego debido a algunos problemas que tuve al nacer pero fue tres años después del incidente. Sé como son puesto que los vi y los distinguía de entre los vivos por el frio que me recorría del cuerpo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es sentir su presencia y escucharlos. Contigo- estiro una mano hasta tocar mi mejilla- puedo ver tu sombra y saber donde estas o que haces. Con ellos no, no hay nada que me diga su ubicación más que el ruido.

¿Regresaste para escucharlo?- pregunte y una perfecta ceja poblada se levanto- A tus padres, me refiero. ¿Regresaste para poder hablar con ellos?-

Ciertamente era mi intención.- Frunció su seño molesto- No pude hacerlo. Tanto entre al compartimiento me sentí solo, aburrido y frustrado pero nunc a estuvieron ahí. Pasaron varios pero nunca mis padres.- Lo entendía puesto que Charlie nunca se apareció y todavía tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera pero algo dentro de mi decía que no lo haría. –

¿Varios?- pregunté- En nuestro compartimiento no entro nadie. Estuvimos Ángela y yo solas. Esperé ver a su madre o mi padre. Ambos murieron en ese vagón y creímos que lo más obvio sería que estuvieran ahí.- Edward asintió- Aunque tengo una teoría.

Mientras no tenga nada que ver con súper poderes o ridiculez y media como invocarlos con bolas de cristal o cantos te escucho. – Se burló. Bella le pego un manotazo a la mano que tenía cerca y se rió de ella.

No- contesto enfurruñada- En realidad, es algo bastante simple y lógico. Las… las almas que están en paz dejan la tierra. Las que tienen algo que hacer bueno… andan molestando o divagando por aquí.

¿Y me dirás que tenemos que ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas para que se vayan a descansar, no?- de nuevo se rió.

¡Edward! Basta, hablo enserio. Si nuestros padres no están aquí es porque son felices descansando en el cielo. – gritó.

Basta Bella. Me estas mareando. Puede que sea cierto pero entonces no entiendo porque mis padres se han ido. Tienen asuntos pendientes con nosotros y ninguno los ha resuelto.-

¿Asuntos pendientes?- preguntó curiosa.

Alice y yo hemos… Hemos pasado bastantes malos ratos. Ratos horrorosos donde los necesitábamos y no estuvieron aquí para nosotros. No se aparecieron cuando me quede ciego, cuando internaron a Alice o cuando… Ellos no estuvieron para nosotros como lo harían unos verdaderos padres.

Edward- Bella lo regaño- No puedes decir tal cosa de ellos. Estoy segura de que ambos los amaban y que por más que ellos desearan estar con ustedes no podían. No pueden regresar como si tuvieran una puerta de entrada y salida. Sin embargo, yo también he pasado malos ratos algunos peores de lo que quisiera recordar y mis padres tampoco han estado.

Tu padre estuvo en tu graduación.- contesto amargo.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- se sorprendió y asusto Bella

Ángela me lo contó. Charlie también lo hizo. – Dijo con cuidado. Bella se sintió explotar al escuchar el nombre de su padre. ¿Charlie? ¿Su padre? ¿Había estado con él y no con _su hija_?- Bella, Charlie te ama.- Edward trató de calmarla tomándole ambas manos. Isabella trato de alejarse pero no pudo hacer mucho por el deleite de sus manos junto con las de Edward.- Pasó por mi vagón momentos antes de que ocurriera el incidente de tu _novio-_ Su lengua parecía quemarse al pronunciar la palabra. Bella ignoró el momento concentrada en la nueva información.- Entro y se sentó enfrente de mí. Se presentó de la manera más cortes que pudo pero me preocupe por él.

¿Por… porque?- Edward hizo una extraña mueca- ¿Qué tienen mi padre, Edward?-

Te extraña, Bella. Te extraña y está preocupado por ti.- Contesto llenando sus pupilas desalineadas con cariño.- Me contó… bueno, me dejo saber que nos había visto. Ya sabes… besándonos- Bella se sonrojo.- Y como cualquier padre me advirtió sobre jugar con su pequeñas Bells- la pareja de adolescente sonrió por el apodo- Pero no fue todo. Tuvimos una extensa plática donde me pudo relatar el incidente desde un ángulo diferente y el cómo trato de protegerte y que se sentía orgulloso de ello pero al mismo tiempo se sentía el culpable.- Tragó con dificultad- Él, Bella, cree que es su culpa que tuvieras que vivir todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora. Siempre ha estado ahí, detrás o a un lado de ti sin que te dieras cuenta y siempre hacía todo en su poder para protegerte. Pero eso lo daña cada vez más.

Lágrimas y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- Cree que si se hubiera decidido por la profesión que su madre le ofrecía hubiera tenido el dinero suficiente para que René tuviera tratamiento y que no hubieras sufrido su muerte. Que no habría estado ausente tanto tiempo y que hubiera podido compartir contigo mucho más. Que no tendrías una vida como esta.-

Yo… yo- Sus palabras se atascaban en su garganta mientras el sentimiento la embargaba.

Bella, me alegro que tu padre te haya llevado a ese tren- La chica lo miró sin comprender- Si no lo hubiera hecho jamás te hubiera conocido. Jamás abría entendido la razón de existir y de vivir día tras día. Bella, al conocerte mi vida se transformo completamente. Puede que hayan pasado años u horas pero desde que sé que existe y que respiras junto a mi no puedo pedir nada más que estar contigo. Eres mi rayo de sol, Bella. – Edward se acercó aun más a ella- Por eso, por favor te pido, ¡te ruego! Que me aceptes. Bella, ambos hemos sufrido suficientes desgracias, ambos hemos estado al borde de la muerte, y ambos le hemos demostrado que somos capaces de seguir adelante. Tú me lo has demostrado a mí y es por eso que no te puedo dejar atrás. Piensa en nuestro futuro Bells, en toda la alegría que podemos conseguir juntos, en como repararemos tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento. Sé que pudo sanarte. Sé que junto a ti lograre ser feliz pero por favor no me dejes aquí. No tomes ese tren, no de nuevo.

Edward solo fue consciente que él también lloraba cuando probó sus lágrimas en los labios de la mujer a la que amaba. Bella no podía comprender una mejor forma de demostrarle su aceptación. De cerrar el trato hacía la felicidad. Sus alientos chocaban combinando el agradable y natural sabor de la fresa con el cálido y fuerte del chocolate y el café. Sus labios danzaron juntos tan compenetrados que se sentían como si fueran uno mismo. Sabiendo que sentía el otro, como moverse y que sin duda alguna, se pertenecían.

Se separaron para unir sus frentes y tomar el aire que había abandonado sus pulmones.

Ne… necesito decírselo a Ángela- dijo una jadeante Bella- Necesito sacar mi equipaje.

Fueron segundo que disfruto Edward del calor que desprendía Bella antes de responderle- Apresúrate, queda poco tiempo- Sabía que el tren estaba por partir y que solo retrasaría a Bella.

La chica deposito un dulce beso en los labios del chico que tenía enfrente antes de correr por todas sus mochilas.

La muchedumbre había desaparecido y solo uno que otro parisino o extranjero caminaba hacia otro andén o vagón cuando Bella llegó a la entrada del número siete. Subió los escalones tropezando y cuando llegó a su compartimiento con una estúpida sonrisa vio a Ángela por segunda vez en la misma posición.

Apresurada junto todas sus cosas en la puerta pero sabía que no solo podía despedirse de ella con un "Adiós, Ang que tengas lindo viaje y gracias por el consejo". Esperando que tuviera tiempo suficiente se sentó a su lado.

¿Eres asombrosa, lo sabes?- comento llena de alegría. Su mejor amiga le sonrió.

Lo sé- contestó también sonriente- pero todo te lo debo a ti y a Edward.

¿Edward?- contestó confundida Bella

Has encontrado otro ángel guardián Bella, no me necesitas más.- Las palabras de su amiga le cayeron como un balde de agua fría- Ya hablé con Emmett y prometió regresar a visitarte pronto y Rosalie esta que se esfumaba.

¿De que hablas Ángela?-

Sé que te quedaras con Edward, aquí. No necesitas que te cuide más porque Edward es el encargado de eso ahora, es mi momento de irme.-

Pero… pero…- protesto Bella sintiéndose desfallecer.

Creo que tenías razón. Uno cumple su misión en el mundo y de pronto ¡Se llena de paz! – Sonrió tranquilizando a la ya acostumbrada llorona Bella- Es así como me siento Bella. Es mi hora de partir. Te dejo en buenas manos, los gemelos están excelentes, todo está bien.

No, ¡NO! – Grito Bella mientras su amiga se ponía de pie- No puedes hacerme esto, Ang. No puedes irte así. No ahora. – El tren silbo anunciando la partida pero Bella no fue consciente de ello. No mientras le rogaba a su amiga que no al dejara- ¡Ven conmigo!- Grito desesperada- Edward te quiere y le agradas, estaremos bien. Vamos Ang, no me puedes dejar.

¡Bella, sal de aquí!- Gritó Ángela.

¡NO! ¡NO SIN TI! – Quiso aferrarse a Ángela pero cuando sus manos se estiraron para tocarla su cuerpo se desvaneció. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin comprender en realidad lo que hacía salió al pasillo gritando su nombre. Es ahí donde comprendió lo que acababa de perder. El tren estaba en marcha.

Corrí sin importarle sus mochilas a la salida pero Phill ya estaba cerrando. La última imagen que recibió del exterior fue a Edward corriendo hacia el tren. A Edward corriendo de la mano de una chica al tren.

Su mente se detuvo haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara. Dejó que Phill cerrara la puerta.

**.:::.**

Rosalie miraba a Emmett abrazar a Bella mientras esta lloraba. La rubia sintió que su ánima se llenaba de odio y coraje y que el lugar donde su corazón debería estar se volvía un hoyo negro.

Rosalie odia en estos momentos a Edward.

Por otro lado estaba Emmett, que comprendía un poco mejor la situación e intentaba controlarla. Era cierto que Ángela le había comentado todo lo relacionado a Edward, desde el beso, su plática con ella hasta el ofrecimiento de felicidad que le había hecho a Bella pero jamás había mencionado que también ella se iría. Una cosa es que su amiga, a la que podría visitar en cualquier momento se alejara para vivir con el hombre que la haría olvidar todo y otra completamente diferente era el que su otra amiga desapareciera de la faz de la tierra sin darle oportunidad de despedirse puesto entendía que tarde o temprano sucedería.

Se dejo llevar por la tristeza los primeros momentos pero después puso todo de él para apoyar a su _hermana _menor mientras se desmoronaba. Él no creía el cuento de que después de todo lo que le había dicho a Bella fuera capaz de estar con alguien más y había sido el que sugirió la idea de que había sido Alice, su hermana. Estuvo peor. Bella se sintió aun peor por lo "estúpida" que había sido.

Es por eso que mejor decidió callarse y esperar a ver que pasaba. Sabía que lo arreglarían, no como pero que lo harían.

Unos golpes en la puertita hicieron que tres pares de ojos se pegaran a ella. Rosalie salió sin la necesidad de abrir la puerta y ambos humanos esperaron que regresara a informarles quien era pero la chica nunca regreso. Emmett, preocupado, fue a abrir la puerta.

La sorpresa se la llevo Bella cuando el chico tampoco regresó y en vez de eso entro otro fantasma. Uno que conocía a la perfección puesto que ese fantasma era Charlie, su padre.

Bella, temiendo que sucediera lo mismo que con su mejor amiga, no se atrevió a tocarlo pero lo miro detenidamente recordando la última vez que lo había visto y comparándolo. Había envejecido, como lo habría hecho estando vivo pero había algo fuera de lugar. El brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa juguetona no estaban presentes. Sus bigotes no le deban un aspecto gracioso a su cara de felicidad, ahora no.

Charlie se sentó enfrente de su hija. Apreciándola detenidamente.- Haz crecido, Bella. Eres toda una mujer.

Papá- susurró antes de lanzarse contra él. Como había sucedido una única y escaza vez con Ángela, sintió su cuerpo y se permitió el abrazarlo. Charlie también envolvió a su pequeña sintiendo su cuerpo. La última vez que la había tocado, la última vez que habían estado así de juntos ambos estaban abrazados y gracias a ello Bella había librado a la muerte.

Te extraño, Isabella. Mucho- contestó Charlie haciendo que la cuenta de lágrimas en este largo viaje aumentara rompiendo un record mundial- Te amo mi pequeña

Yo también te amo, papá.- Bella no había parado de llorar en horas y eso parecía no cambiar pronto.

Bella quisiera recordar más, y poder platicar todavía más tiempo con su padre pero los temas difíciles no se hicieron esperar y pronto, la única niña Swan se encontró escuchando las mismas palabras que habían salido de unos labios que enfermamente ansiaba besar. Escuchó a su padre soltar sus sentimientos y su frustración, sintió la misma culpa que él tenía y perdono lo que a su ver no había de perdonar. Su padre había sido el mejor hombre que podía concebir y jamás se permitiría pensar en él como lo hacia el propio. Lo amaba más de lo que podía imaginar, era lo único que realmente importaba.

Eras el mejor para todo papá. – Habló Isabella- Jamás me sentiré más orgullosa de una persona, como lo hago de ti. Es cierto que me faltaste en casas pero nunca nos abandonaste. Estabas en todo momento en el corazón de mi madre y el mío y eso es lo que nos alentaba a continuar. Te amábamos y gracias a ti teníamos la vida que teníamos. No sufríamos de hambre o de frio, teníamos techo, alimento y demás lujos. Ni con el dinero del mundo podrías haberla salvado porque era una batalla vencida, era su hora- Sonrió feliz de por fin, después de tanto años comprenderlo.- Mamá murió cansada pero feliz de habernos tenido a su lado. Ambas te comprendíamos papá, sabíamos, sé, que nos amas y que hiciste todo por nosotros.

No todo, mi vida- Se lamento Charlie

¡Papá! ¡Me salvaste la vida!- Grito Bella- Pudiste haberte salvado si no te hubieras movido del pasillo pero tu corazón fue más grande y me protegiste. Mi vida fue más importante para ti que cualquier cosa. Sacrificios de ese tamaño no pueden ser medidos. Son increíblemente grandes.-

Te amaba mi niña, y lo sigo haciendo. Ante todo estabas tú y solo tú, Bells- La miro con ojos tristes- Pero no pude salvarte una vez más. No hice nada esta vez.- Isabella se acerco para tomar la mano de su padre- Edward era tu salida de este podrido y obscuro túnel mi niña. Si… si tan solo hubiera detenido a Phill, o hubiera hecho que las máquinas pararan tu…-

Yo no estaría aquí contigo, papá. No puedes cambiar el destino. Todos tenemos un camino trazado que lo mejor que podemos hacer con él es dibujar las rutas de escape para seguir con otro camino diferente. Cada camino te presenta un mundo nuevo de opciones, las cuales puedes tomar y formar un futuro prometedor o las que puedes rechazar en busca de mejores. Todo pasa por alguna razón y aunque sea difícil de comprender, no lamento no haberme quedado en París. Te tengo a mi lado.

Bella- contestó Charlie deprimido- No me tendrás todo el tiempo, mi vida. Creo que debes saber que una vez un angelito me comento una frase muy particular. Me dijo que debías de seguir tu vida sin detenerte a pensar en tu pasado, en nosotros. Estoy seguro que Ángela te dejo claro que eres tú la que debe vivir la vida, no nosotros que ya no pertenecemos aquí.-

Sí, me lo comentó-

Escúchala- le aconsejo- ¿Alguna vez has visto que se equivoque?- Bella se negó.- Yo tampoco. Y cada día que pasa creo que tiene más razón. Ella me pidió que hablara con Edward, así lo hice- Bella lo miro sorprendida- Le pedí que te cuidara y se negó.

No me sorprendería- dijo Bella sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.

Yo sí lo hice. Pensé en alejarme hasta que lo comprendí-

Explícate por favor- le pidió a su padre.

Es cierto que ambos han tenido suficientes tragedias en la vida, Bells. Más de lo que cualquier persona merecería y juntos la cantidad aumenta inigualablemente. Tanto Edward como tú tienen problemas que solucionar y solo lo pueden hacer uno junto al otro. Edward no quiso aceptar la responsabilidad que le depositaba porque se creía incapaz de hacerlo debido a su condición. No me importaba que fuera ciego, no era eso a lo que yo me refería. Cuando le pedí que te cuidara me estaba refiriendo a que día a día se preocupara por ti, se mantuviera a tu lado siempre procurando que tuvieras compañía, que te llenara el corazón de alegría y amor. Que cuidara tu vida como lo más preciado, como yo lo hacía.- Bella metida en sus pensamientos mordió su labio- Emmett estaría de un modo u otro ahí para darles su paliza si alguien se lo buscaba.

Bella rió de la broma de su padre.- Es un buen chico, lo quiero como a mi hermano.- Charlie asintió- ¿Papá, que fue lo que hizo Edward al final? ¿Acepto?- pregunto esperanzada.

Suspiro- Delego la responsabilidad a Ángela- contestó serio- Pero antes de que lo hiciera me di cuenta de que no lo deseaba y que de todo mudo sería capaz- Bella recordó el episodio con Riley y entendió a que se refería- Ángela le regreso lo que siempre le pertenecía antes de marcharse. Edward es consciente de ello. –

¿Lo crees?-

Estoy seguro de ello, hija.- El tren silbo de nuevo. Por fin, después de un viaje tan complicado, ajetreado y largo habían llegado a Londres. Charlie le hecho un último vistazo a la mujer que tenía en brazos. Deposito un beso en la frente de su hija como una forma de despedida silenciosa.- Promete que regresaras.

¿Deseas que lo haga?- preguntó Bella

Claro, pequeña pero antes debes contestarme algo, ¿eres feliz aquí?- Sin realmente comprender la pregunta Bella asintió.- Entonces regresaras.

¿Me prometes que vas a estar?- preguntó asustada.

Te lo prometo-

**.:::.**

Tres días antes de que el tren tomara su rumbo de regreso parecía que nada había pasado. Todo porque Bella se negaba a hablar de ello.

Emmett se encontraba en el piso con su cajita de comida china entre las manos mientras miraba el televisor. Bella estaba en el mismo estado solo que sobre el sillón doble. Había mantas, cobijas, basura y destrozo y medio por toda la sala. Rosalie, aburrida de estos humanos, había salido a divagar junto con su hermano gemelo, otro fantasma llamado Jasper, por la ciudad.

Bella no se había sentido con ánimos de sorpresas cuando su amiga había llegado dos horas después de que se instalara en el departamento, alegando traer uno. Acto seguido entro un guapo hombre aproximadamente dos años mayor que su hermana. Rubio y de aspecto leonino. Sonrió cuando saludo a Emmett, que ya se conocían, y se presento a Bella. A lo largo del tiempo que llevaba aquí había conocido más a Jasper y le alegraba saber que regresaría con ellos a Londres.

Emmett soltó una carcajada que asusto a Bella. No sabía de qué se reía puesto que no está poniendo verdadera atención al programa. Su mente, cada que no procesaba algo o hablaba con alguien, se iba directo a Edward. Se iba directo con el guapo desconocido que le prometió un mundo lleno de esperanzas, de felicidad y de amor y que por un estúpido error suyo había abandonado.

Ya había visitado a su abuela, que insistió que se quedara por lo menos otras dos semanas alegando que el tren volvería a salir pero se había negado. Emmett la había acompañado a la escuela primaria donde había estudiado y se había llevado una decepción al enterarse que una de las dos maestras que tanto adoraba estaba ausente por la boda de su hija. Se había permitido divertirse saliendo a cenar variadas veces y hasta la habían convencido para ir a un clásico partido de fútbol. Todo eso había estado bien, hasta que volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche fue como cualquier otra. Se fue a la cama soñando con la dulce declaración que el hombre más perfecto del mundo le había hecho, una y otra vez.

El día de partir por fin llegó. Emmett cargo todas las mochilas hasta el taxi, mientras Bella cerraba la puerta con llave. Jasper se había quedado a acompañarla. Rosalie no se despegaba de Emmett extrañamente.

Así que Bella, ¿Cuántas paradas hace el tren antes de que lleguemos a Londres?- preguntó solo por hacer conversación.

Una- contestó sin querer profundizar el tema.

En parís - No se lo preguntó y Bella asintió mientras bajaban por las escaleras.- Me gustaría conocer parís. Nunca he ido, aunque he tenido la oportunidad no me he decidido. Debe ser bello.- comentó con tono casual.

Yo tampoco lo conozco, solo pude bajar a la estación. No, nos da mucho tiempo.- sonrió cortésmente.

Jasper espero que Isabella subiera al taxi para hacerlo él. Le pareció curioso que Bella dejara la puerta abierta para que lo hiciera. No lo necesitaba pero lo agradecía. Una vez que estaban en la estación y Emmett pagaba, no sin antes discutir por ello con su hermana, retomaron su conversación.

Bella, me podrías acompañar aunque sea a ver los establecimientos de la estación. Algo es algo y me sentiría más tranquilo si al menos respirar el aire de París.- le pidió.

No sé si deba, Jasper- se sintió grosera por negarle algo a su nuevo amigo- La última vez que estuve ahí pase un mal rato.-

Te comprendo. Perdona si te incomode.- contesto haciendo que Bella se sintiera todavía peor.

Supongo que podrías preguntarle a Emmett, la primera vez estuvo encantado de bajar.- Jasper hizo una mueca que le dio risa a Bella

No creo que lo haga. Preferiría quedarme dentro a acompañar a la dulce pareja.- Bella se encogió de hombro restándole importancia.

Esta vez los cuatro, siendo visibles solo dos, se subieron al séptimo vagón y se ubicaron en el compartimiento donde debería estar Charlie. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Emmett notó al decepción que se instaló en los ojos de Isabella y trato de aligerar el ambiente. Pasaron un buen rato entre los cuatro, para que negarlo, pero de todos modos el ambiente se volvió tenso pro los nervios de la chica. Emmett, alegando tener hambre salió con Rosalie, que era la que se encargaría de buscar a Charlie, al vagón de la comida. Jasper se disculpó un momento y así fue como Bella se quedó sola.

Tomó sus piernas y las pego a su pecho abrazándose por completo. Recargo la cabeza en la ventana y espero a que cualquiera de sus amigos regresara. Estaba a punto de sumirse en un profundo sueño cuando escucho unos susurros. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos personas atravesando la puerta. Ningún fantasma que ella conociera… o eso creía.

La mujer de pelo color caramelo, esbelto cuerpo y pequeña figura se giro para ver quienes estaban dentro. Bella reconoció el tono de piel en alguien en quien se negaba a pensar. Pronto la siguió un hombre rubio, muy apuesto que en tanto le puso los ojos encima la hiso palidecer. Esos ojos los reconocería en donde fuera, al igual que la similitud del rostro. Eran los padres de Edward.

Los fantasmas presentes fueron conscientes de que habían sido vistos y estaban sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que sucedía. Carlisle creyó que debía de decirle algo, tal vez preguntar por sus hijos pero Esme emprendió la huida. Ya solo quedaba su pie dentro cuando la humana habló.

Señora Cullen- la llamó insegura. Carlisle la miro todavía más asombrado cuando llamo a su mujer como si la conociera y supiera quién había sido.- Señores Cullen. No se vayan, por favor- les rogó.

Esme entro de nuevo solo para dejarle en claro a Bella que estaba más asustada que ella. Los padres de Edward entraron con cuidado pero ninguno hablo. Fueron breves los momentos en los que se observaron los unos a los otros hasta que Esme reconoció a la pequeña Isabella Swan, hija del hombre que había entrado gritando ordenes a todos los padres para proteger a sus pequeños. Lo sabía porque los había visto subir juntos al vagón al haber regresado por la muñeca que Alice había dejado fuera.

Yo… yo sé donde está Edward y Alice- habló- Ya casi llegamos a París. Alice es diseñadora y está ahí y… ¡Edward esta con ella! Ambos estarán aquí. Lo sé.- Bella se agotaba de recursos puesto que no podía ofrecerles el buscarlos porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde hacerlo o como comunicarse. Solo tenía la esperanza de que Edward tomara de nuevo el tren para regresar y que con eso pudiera ver a sus padres. Que pudiera comprobar que ellos lo buscaban.- Los extrañan, y estoy seguro que querrán verlos. Por favor, no se vayan.

¿Señorita, usted conoce a nuestros hijos?- pregunto Carlisle cuidadoso.

Si- casi gritó- A…a…a Edward. Él es… él es el único al que conozco y con el que he hablado. A Alice solo la he visto. ¿Una chica bajita de ojos verdes y pelo negro, cierto?- Esme asintió frenéticamente. Emmett tenía razón, la mujer que venía con Edward era su hermana pequeña.

¿Eres Isabella?- Bella asintió para nada sorprendida- Somos Carlisle y Esme Cullen.-

Un gusto conocerlos, señores- Sonrió Bella

Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero me temo que ya nos conocíamos.- contesto Carlisle- Siento que lo hacemos, de un modo u otro estoy seguro de hacerlo Isabella.

Llámeme Bella, se lo suplicó- pidió- Perdone pero si fuera cierto estoy segura de reconocerlo y solo porque, bueno, por su parecido a Edward me fue posible reconocerlo.-

Y es que si Bella esperaba tener un día tranquilo y normal en ese tren siempre estaría equivocada. Con esas simples palabras había iniciado una conversación que los llevaba a relatar una vida. Los señores Cullen se habían permitido interactuar con la chica aceptando la poca información que ella les podía proporcionar de sus hijos. Bella se había sentido cómoda el tiempo que había pasado junto a ellos hasta que sintió la mirada de Esme centrase por más de unos minutos solo en ella.

Esme Cullen podría estar muerta pero eso no le impedía seguir amando a sus hijos y procurando de ellos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con ellos y cuando la oportunidad se le había presentado no había dudado en tomarla. Sin embargo nunca se había imaginado encontrarse con esto. Sus instintos maternales permanecían dentro de ella y su peculiar intuición se había hecho presente al escuchar a esta muchacha hablar de su pequeño Anthony o como ella lo llamaba, Edward. Su primer nombre.

Carlisle notó la incomodidad de la chica y trato de llamar la atención de su mujer pero fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos fuera del compartimiento. Bella quiso asegurarles que era Emmett, con tal de que no se fueran, pero conocía el caminar del grandulón y este que se escuchaba no era tal.

De pronto se quedaron en silencio y la puertita se abrió. Bella chilló del susto al ver a Riley entrar por ella y cerrar detrás de él. Su ex novio pareció no notar la presencia de los Señores Cullen puesto que recorrió el lugar con la vista y solo se detuvo en Isabella.

Bella suplicó que no fueran a hablar en su mente puesto que ella seguía viéndolos. Ambos estaban quietos como piedras pero su mirada variaba del furioso chico a la temerosa adolescente.

Veo que estás sola- comentó Riley en burla- ¿Dónde está tu amado cieguito, eh? Es que al fin lo has botado al darte cuenta que no puede darte una buena vida. Que es un bueno para nada.-

Bella sintió su cabeza explotar por el enojo y bajo las advertencias de su conciencia le contesto- ¿Es que acaso no te estás confundiendo? Edward te puso una paliza a ti, cobarde. ¡El bueno para nada eres tú!-

¡Cállate! – Grito haciendo que Bella retrocediera.- Y parece que también compartía su ceguera porque nunca vi la clase de mujer con al que salía. Una arrastrada que…-

¡No soy nada de eso, Riley!- Grito indignada- ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dice patán! Emmett no se tentara el corazón para partirte la cara.-

¿Y porque no se lo pides a tu noviecito?- contesto molesto

¡Porque no quiero! ¡Amo a Edward lo suficiente como para no dejar que se te acerque! – Escupió con veneno- ¡Miserables como tú no están a la altura de él!-

Fue suficiente- Riley se acercó a Bella y la tomo de ambas muñecas ejerciendo tal presión que la hicieron gritar de dolor. Le dio unas fuertes sacudidas antes de arrojarla hacia el lado contrario del compartimiento.

Isabella con un leve mareo se puso de pie para nada dispuesta a ser humillada por alguien como Riley. Era cierto que ninguna mujer debía de ponerse contra un hombre pero era tal el orgullo que Swan tenía como para ponerse de pie y no mostrarle debilidad. El tren se sacudió al escuchar el silbido de la parada. Riley, enfurecido, comprendió que debía hacer algo rápido o Emmett llegaría. Intentó acercarse para taparle la boca y jalarla lejos pero su vista fue nublaba por lo que parecía ser una espesa nube de niebla y sintió un escalofrió calar sus huesos hasta instalar un tremendo frió en el interior de sus ser.

Bella vio como ambos fantasma se levantaban para defenderla. Asustada por no saber si funcionaria se alejo del cuerpo de Riley. Tomo sus maletas lista para correr en el momento que la oportunidad se le presentara y así lo hizo. Los fantasma que alguna vez fueron Esme y Carlisle Cullen desaparecieron mientras el cuerpo de su ex novio se retorcía de dolor. Bella con dificultad lo saltó y corrió hasta que topo con Jasper en la entrada del vagón. Se detuvo bruscamente tratando de explicar su actitud pero un llamado la hizo ver el exterior.

¡Bella!- Volvieron a gritar Alice y Edward seguido de ella.

Jasper dio una cabezada señalándolos y le sonrió. Fue hasta entonces donde Bella se dio cuenta de que Jasper no había llegado por pura casualidad a su lado. Juntos salieron del vagón corriendo hacia la pareja de hermanos. Alice, al ver el cuerpo delgado de Bella correr a ellos grito de la emoción y jalo a Edward con ella para dar unos cuantos pasos. Poco le importaron las maletas que traía consigo y pronto lanzó todo al suelo para poder rodear al chico de cabellos broncíneos con sus brazos y estrellar su cabeza en su pecho.

Bella…- susurró Edward regresándole el abrazo.

¡Tus papás!- Grito emocionada- ¡Fueron tus papás los que me salvaron! ¡Edward, tenemos que entrar! ¡Están dentro! ¡Esme y Carlisle están dentro!- grito jalándolo.

Se giró molesta para ver la cara de Cullen y saber porque se oponía pero detuvo su andar tan pronto lo hizo. Edward sonreía con verdadera felicidad tanto en los labios como en los ojos. Entrelazó los dedos de las manos que tenía unidas y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Bella estaba confundida.

Segundos después se encontraba entre los brazos de su amado y con los labios unidos a los de él. Bella, dejando descansar a sus neuronas, se sumergió con toda emoción en el beso, esta vez dispuesta a demostrarle todo lo que la primera vez no había podido y más, mucho más.

Fueron _nuestros_ papás los que nos salvaron…-susurró tiernamente mientras besaba de nuevo los labios de una chica muy confundida. Edward rió con la frente recargada en la de su novia haciendo que ella también temblara.- Tu padre me trajo hasta aquí, solo para cumplir una promesa.

Sé de que hablas, Charlie fue él que me hizo regresar – Bella se quedó callada unos segundos mientras pensaba en la trampa que su propio padre le había puesto. Bella sonrió al reaccionar y encontrarle significado a esto. Por fin su padre le había dado todo lo que ella buscaba. Por fin podría descansar.

¡Gracias, Jazzy!- Escuchó el gritar de alguien sacándola de su burbuja y rompiendo su concentración. Apenas giró el rostro, sin abandonar el contacto con Edward, y vio a Alice sonreírle a Jasper.

Cuando quieras, Allie- contestó el muchacho acercándose a ella.

¿Se conocían?- le preguntó Bella a Edward.

No, no que yo esté enterado.- Su novio tomo uno de los mechones que estaban tapando su cara, lo beso y después acomodo detrás de su oreja. Aprovecho para volver a posicionar su mano en la cintura de Bella y acaricio todo el camino hasta su destino. _Destino_, esa palabra parecía empezar a gustarles mucho. Se acercó una vez más a besarla- Te amo, Bella.

Y yo te amo a ti, Edward.- Contestó Bella sintiéndose ser inflada por el sentimiento.- Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo, y que sé que siempre lo estaré me lo puedo imaginar. Por fin soy feliz.-

Y lo seremos el resto de nuestras vidas. Porque lo prometí y ahora te lo prometo a ti, amor. Prometo estar a tu lado en todo momento, hacerte feliz cada minuto de cada día de todos los años de nuestra existencia, que a mi lado nada te faltara y que nunca más volverás a llorar. Voy a cuidar de ti, mi Bella.-

Lo sé pero, ¿sabes algo? De algún modo siento que esto no acabara ni con la muerte- Se rieron contentos.

Yo siento exactamente lo mismo.- El silbido del tren sonó por última vez.

Bella se giró aun en brazos de Edward para ver como desde la ventana del compartimiento, donde hace tanto tiempo comenzó su aventura, su padre les miraba sonriendo. Charlie agitó su mano despidiéndose.

Descansa en paz, papá- Susurró Bella despidiéndose de la misma forma.

El tren avanzó y con él el resto de sus vidas.

Después de todo el único pensamiento que la pequeña Isabella Swan había tenido antes de subir al tren se había hecho realidad.

Ese tren no la había llevado a Barcelona, la había llevado a la verdadera

_Felicidad_.

**El Tren NO existe. Es necesario ir de Londres a París y de ahí tomar el Tren a Barcelona. Lo mismo al reverso. Un Tren de Barcelona a Paris y después sigues a Londres. Bueno, aquí tengo el beneficio de la ficción, además se supone es un tren viejo que tuvo un accidente y que hasta que pasaron 16 años lo reconstruyeron y lo pudieron de nuevo en marcha. Los tiempos están invertidos. Tardas más de Barcelona a Paris o de Paris a Barcelona y si notan es más largo el supuesto viaje de Londres a Paris, no piensen mucho en eso, ¿va?**

**Y queremos aclarar que no tienen ninguna relación con la serie de "****Ghost Whisper****". En serio que me lo han preguntado y por supuesto que no, no veo la serie ni me gusta, pero admito que trata un tema muy similar y que hago una broma sobre ello en el diálogo. **

_**Escrito el siete de diciembre del 2010 **_


End file.
